mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyozura Angelus
"....go away...please.." Backstory (In progress) Appearance A female with horns of an Oni and a magic mask, wearing a Kimono while brandishing a sword. she has flowing white hair and is mostly covered in bloodstains from her psychotic possession's rampages Personality A Quiet, Shy, Unpredictable Chaotic being,. she suffers from Mood swings, and her CE makes it so that everytime she changes mood, she also changes her primary fetish and losing the old one. She can get possessed by her mask when she wears it, giving her an alterante personality that's full of bloodshed and death Out of all her Sisters, she is the most Peaceful (Normal) and the most Psychotic and Bloodlusted (Possessed) Fighting Style She uses her father's techniques in battle, but never dares enter a fight immediately. if provoked to fight, she mainly uses her Chaos Blood Sword and her arms and legs to attack Abilities Enhanced Physical Abilities: She has increased Physical Abilities that she gets from Chaotic Energy, allowing her to do feats normal humans cant. Calm Mind & Enhanced Reaction Time: After spending a lot of years in mental training and meditation, She has learned to be more alert and reduced the amount of fear and panic that normal humans have. she also improved her reaction time, reacting to certain situations more quickly than a normal person Increased Regeneration: She gained this ability from tapping into her Chaotic Energy, healing wounds in seconds Instant Silent Teleportation AKA Blink: She has the ability to instantly teleport anywhere without making a sound, nor a single flash. This is her most useful move in fights, it appears to have a long range, but it uses a lot of Mana. Unpredictability -''' She has the Ability to be completely Unpredictable. 'Weather Manipulation - '''She likes using this ability, she has the ability to change the weather by applying Chaotic Energy to it, its proven useful only on Picnics and Exhibitionism however.. '''Corruption Manipulation -' She gets stronger around Corrupted beings. she also can manipulate Chaotic energy and DE to corrupt people or remove corruption. 'Energy Drain -' She has the ability to Consume or Drain a Person's energy, adding it to her own for more power or convert it to Chaotic Energy 'Deflect -' She has the ability to Deflect almost every kind of Magic, Using her Sword '''Possessed Form - When she wears her Mask, It can possess her and grant her unusual strength and Bloodlust, she becomes psychotic and now has increased power over Chaos Negate - She has the ability to Negate Magic and/or Energies using her Chaotic Energy Third Eye Ability - Her mask has a third eye which it can use to See the opponents Mind, letting it get access to the memories and emotions Weapons * Chaos Blood Sword - Her Sword is made from Blood mixed with Chaos and Steel. it can cut through magic and grants Kyozura increased speed and bloodshed when possessed * CE weapons - She can manipulate Chaotic energy to create any weapon she prefers in case of situations she cant use her staff on Category:Characters